


Uncertain Debut: The Appearance of Rubi

by AdinelleGgreeo



Series: Rubi and Saphir Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fire, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinelleGgreeo/pseuds/AdinelleGgreeo
Summary: With a magical feather and nothing left to lose, a young woman has decided to take on the enormous task of becoming the defender of what’s left of her world.Roisin finds herself becoming the avenger of this ravaged world, with only a sentient feather pendant and the whispers of the spirits to guide her.
Series: Rubi and Saphir Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878301





	Uncertain Debut: The Appearance of Rubi

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story I wrote last year. It was a little plot bunny that I decided to finally write something for. It's grown bigger and I'm working on making it a full story for the future!
> 
> You can find art for it on my writing blog!
> 
> https://adinelleggreeo.wordpress.com/2019/11/25/short-stories-rubi-and-saphir-series-leap-before-you-look/

Rubi was the one glimmer of light in the darkness.

Literally.

Everything past her glowing form was shrouded in thick and oppressing blackness. It pressed in on her, trying to snuff her out, but Rubi was stubborn. It would have to try harder.

She only had this… task for three days. She knew what her mission was. Sort of. She didn’t know exactly how she was going to complete it. Hopefully, she’d be like those chosen ones in the stories she used to read when she was younger. She’d just know what to do somehow.

If only it were that easy.

She sat on the remaining roof of a rundown building, high enough to see the deserted town, had it been light out. She’d been around these parts enough to easily visualize the crumbling brick structures with their broken windows and the cratered roads with little bits of life growing within the holes. The abandoned food stand was still right across from where she sat the last she remembered.

Another ghost town. No different than anywhere else really.

And she was supposed to fix it all?

She scoffed softly, the sound being smuggled away by the still silence.

Gently caressing the gleaming golden feather charm in the hollow of her throat, she again wondered why she picked it up. And put it on.

She looked down at her other hand, twisting and turning it, watching the colours shift on her armoured limb. The rest of her body was covered in these colour shifting, feather-like plates. They glittered in red, orange, gold and purple. Like a colourful firework display.

On her head were wings. They wrapped around her temples in a showy crown. feathers stood above her head and shaped around her jaw, almost obscuring the bottom half of her face. They sprouted around her eyes too, in the obvious shape of a mask. Very masquerade-themed.

The cosquelle armour and carnival mask and headpiece weren’t the changes that unsettled her the most, though.

No. It was her eyes.

Her brown, brown eyes, always big and dark, were now two tiny flames, golden bright and stark against her brown skin. She could see her pupils.

She looked alien. Unsettling. Superhuman.

She remembered as a child, wishing for pretty coloured eyes. This was not what she had in mind. Thank God they weren’t permanent.

None of this was permanent, but how long did she have to wear this costume?

And that was definitely what it was. Not a special armour. No matter what some little birdy jumbie said!

The silent darkness was suddenly shattered by a crash in the distance and a canopy of screams.

Rubi flinched, jumping into a defensive crouch as the sounds assaulted her ears, much louder than they usually would. This was what she was waiting for, but she didn’t move. Her heartbeat like a drum in her chest, she could feel the shaking in her limbs and the taste of copper filled her mouth.

She was terrified.

Then a calming presence immediately washed over her. It didn’t try to smother her fear or convince her to grow a backbone.

‘It’s okay to be afraid,’ she remembered. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.

She stood up, letting out a slow, shaking breath and looking towards where the commotion was coming from.

“Okay!” She squeaked. She cleared her throat.

“Okay, ” she said, softer, before crouching low and then leaping off into the darkness.


End file.
